The Love of His Life
by Karume
Summary: Kendall from Big Time Rush is enthralled by the pork cutlet bowl fatale of Yuri Katsuki, so he heads out to Spain to make him his. Little does he know, he'll encounter his arch nemesis along his path. I don't know why I did this, blame my friends.


So this is something. Don't take it seriously. It made my friends and I laugh. Thank you very much, and enjoy…?

Follow us on Instagram at themeofkingjj and Tumblr at them-of-king-jj :)

* * *

Kendall awoke with a start. It was morning- the birds were singing, the sun was shining (or was that just his face?). He yawned and hopped out of bed, clad in a suit almost as white as that Japanese skater's skin. Yuri Katsuki, the love of his life. His walls were plastered with posters of the Asian beauty. His dark hair and dark eyes enthralled even the most heterosexual of men. Kendall sighed. And someday, Yuri Katsuki would be his.

The reflection of light off of his skates caught Yuri's eyes. He had been lucky enough to qualify for the Grand Prix final. After that, though, where would he go? What would he do? What would happen to Viktor and him? He under-rotated his triple axel and promptly came crashing to the ground.

"Yuri! What's on your mind? Your jumps fail when you're thinking about something," Viktor called out. The silver-haired Russian skater leaned over the rink's wall. Somehow he sounded enthusiastic talking about Yuri's failures.

"Oh, nothing," Yuri sighed, his breath freezing in the frigid air. Ever since they had been reunited at the airport, he had been able to do nothing but ponder the future of their relationship. He wasn't prepared for the finals, at least not mentally. Yuri got to his feet and began the program again.

Kendall headed downstairs for breakfast, where a steaming hot pork-cutlet bowl awaited him. It was all he ever ate. Pork cutlet bowls and Katsuki Yuri were the bane of his existence. His family tried to stage an intervention. They just didn't understand the love he felt for Yuri, how every hair in his body stood on end when he saw the man skate.

He pulled on his pure-white shoes, grabbed his luggage, and headed out the door. Today was the day he would see his longtime love in person. He was headed to Barcelona, Spain, to claim Yuri Katsuki as his own.

The plane ride was long, but it was worth it for the love of his life. He arrived in Spain and immediately ran out the doors in search of the Japanese skater. As he was leaving, he bumped into a tall, willowy figure and was sent flying backwards.

"Hey, watch where you're going- huh?" A voice with a thick Russian accent reached his ears. His head shot up. A Russian accent. Could it be his arch nemesis, Viktor Nikiforov? He glared upwards, surprised to meet the eyes of an equally as surprised teenager. He had blonde hair that cascaded around his face and donned a hoodie with Russia's emblem on it. This was not Viktor.

"I-I'm sorry," mumbled the teen before he ran away. Kendall was sure he could see pink tinting the cheeks of the Russian boy- did he have a rash on his face or something? He dusted his gleaming white outfit off and started out once more on his path.

His phone buzzed. He looked down at the caller ID. It was James. He picked up the phone, disinterested.

"What?" He snapped. "I'm about to see the love of my life, can this wait?"

James sounded panicked.

"My wife, she's going into labor. Could you give us a drive to the hospital? Also, we want you to be the godfather."

"I'm in Spain, and no. My Yuri Katsuki is more important than your child will ever be!" He yelled into the phone's speaker and threw it at the ground. It shattered into a million pieces.

Kendall continued on, unfazed by the phone call he had just received. He eventually arrived at his destination. A skating rink, complete with the traditional architecture of Barcelona. The arches on the building were almost as large as his love for the Japanese skater. His heart began to pound. Was he really going to do this? He pushed open the doors.

Yuri was practicing his quads, nearly ready to give up. He slammed his fist on the ice and gritted his teeth. If he couldn't land these jumps, there was no way he'd be able to win gold at the finals.

"Yuri! Come here," Viktor waved with one arm, holding his Makkachin tissue box in the other. The skater obliged, gliding over to his coach and stepping off the ice. The silver-haired Russian grabbed his sleeve and pulled him close. Their lips were nearly touching and he could see every eyelash of the other man's eyes.

"You can-" Viktor began, but was cut off by a horrid screech. Both whipped around at the sudden intrusion, Yuri still tightly in his embrace.

"Get off of him, he's mine!" A man in a blinding white screamed at them, pointing his finger accusingly at Viktor. He was clearly American. He had bangs that were dramatically swept to the side, and eyebrows that would make any Instagram makeup artist jealous. He was beautiful, no one could deny that.

"Oh, are you a fan? Would you like our autographs?" Viktor offered, extending his hand out to the enraged man.

"No! I want Yuri to be mine!" The American yelled, glaring straight at Viktor.

"Wait, what?" Yuri asked, shocked. To think he had fans, much less someone who was actually attracted to him.

Kendall couldn't believe he had said that. But the look on Yuri's face was priceless. It would all be worth it in the end when they were married with their six children, all of whom would become an ice skating boy band.

"Why would you want the pig?" A familiar voice asked, sounding uninterested. It was the teen from earlier, the one he had bumped into at the airport.

"Ah, Yuri, are you here to practice with us?" His silver-haired nemesis asked. Every flick of his gray bangs infuriated him.

"No, I followed this man here," the Russian Yuri admitted. "He's a popular singer back in America, I've heard some of his music. His name is Kendall."

"So you're a fan?" Kendall asked. He had never had people approach him for autographs or anything. Well, it had happened once, but that person had mistaken him for Justin Beiber.

"Not really, I was just wondering if Carlos was with you," the Russian skater suddenly became interested with his shoes, unwilling to meet the eyes of the other Yuri or the famed retired skater.

"Oh, his wife just went into labor today, he's-"

"CARLOS HAD A BABY AND IT'S NOT MINE!" Jealousy coated every word spoken by Yuri Plisetsky. The teen was clearly hurt. He stormed away with tears in his eyes, murmuring to himself about how much he had loved the singer.

Kendall turned his attention back to Yuri.

"Come back to America with me, Yuri," he offered, trying to lure the flustered skater towards him.

"If it's what you want, Yuri, I won't object," Viktor sighed, running a hand through his bangs and releasing the Japanese skater.

Moments of silence passed before Viktor looked down at the dark-haired man. Tears had started pooling in his eyes, threatening to spill over at any second.

"You… You don't want me?" He cried, bringing his hands up to his face. Both Kendall and Viktor rushed forwards to comfort him at the same time. Yuri pushed them both away, turning on his heel and fleeing away in the same fashion his Russian counterpart had.

"Now what am I going to do?" Viktor sighed, smacking his face with his palm.

"I'm going after him," Kendall announced.

"I'm coming too," Viktor decided, much to Kendall's dissatisfaction. He would deal with it if it meant finding his love.

Yuri didn't know where he was. He was lost in Spain, somewhere in the back alleyways. He had ran off with his head down, and now he didn't think he would be able to find his way back. A sniffling sounded in front of him, muffled behind a dumpster. He walked forwards, surprised to find the other Yuri drying his eyes.

"What do you want, you pork cutlet bowl?" He demanded, his tone tough. He was clearly miserable and heartbroken. Yuri held out a hand to the younger skater, who accepted it.

"Do you… uh…." He paused and sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No! Moron," He glared at the ground and pulled his hood further over his head in an attempt to hide his puffy eyes.

Yuri sighed and grabbed the blond by his arm, pulling him into a hesitant embrace, taking Yurio by surprise. Before he could be pushed away, he released the other teen.

"We should find our way back," he told Yurio and headed out towards a nearby street. The Russian skater followed without protest.

Kendall couldn't believe it. He was working with his arch enemy- Viktor Nikiforov. But the situation called for this, he thought. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

They searched for about ten minutes, but those ten minutes felt like an eternity. They practically ran into the pair of Yuri's on the street. Viktor and Yuri rushed forwards to each other, hugging each other desperately.

"I'm sorry-" Yuri began, only to be cut off by his coach.

"No, I should be the one to be sorry. Of course I want you. I want you to be mine for the rest of my life." Viktor murmured.

"That sounds like a marriage proposal," Yuri chuckled, remembering the words Viktor had said to him at the airport. He squeezed his eyes shut and let the warmth of the hug seep into his bones.

"It is," he heard Viktor say. He opened his eyes in surprise to find Viktor on one knee, a ring in his hand. It shined brighter than ice in the daylight. He put his hands to his mouth in shock.

"Yuri Katsuki, will you be mine for the rest of my life?" Viktor asked. All time seemed to slow down as he gazed at the man in front of him.

"Yes!" Yuri exclaimed, thrusting his hand out and watching Viktor slide the ring on.

Kendall couldn't believe it. He had come to make Yuri his, and was now watching him being taken away from him? His heart started beating too fast, out of both anger and shock. His breathing became too rapid.

His world went black.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital bed. James and Logan were next to him, looking down at him with disappointment.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice creaking.

"You're in Barcelona," James answered. "We're taking you back to America."

"But Yuri! The love of my life!" He yelled. He couldn't leave now, not unless he could bring Yuri with him.

"He doesn't love you," Logan sighed.

Kendall sat with the harsh reality that had just been presented to him. The rest of his day was a blur- the flight back, the landing. He crawled back into his bed, lying awake and staring at the wall. An intense feeling of loneliness overswept him.

Somewhere, in the world, Yuri was lying with his fiance, happy and content with his life. Kendall bit his lip. He would never find happiness like that now.

His phone screen lit up, a picture of a dark-haired volleyball player displayed on it. He had never seen such beauty before- the image of the ball gracefully bouncing off of the setter's hand, the way beads of sweat rolled down his face. His jersey had an orange number nine on it.

"Kageyama… Tobio?" He read, confused. A sudden feeling hit him. He was falling in love, all over again.

Kendall soon forgot about Yuri.

He now knew where he could find true happiness and be with the true love of his life. He booked a flight for Japan. This time, he would make sure his love came back to the U.S. with him.


End file.
